


北方的万尼亚

by Hagio



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio
Summary: 1991，诗人的手稿
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 红色组 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	北方的万尼亚

~ 北方的万尼亚 ~

我没有见过那个人，我没有相信过那个人，  
但我听说过他活的岁月。

听说这里产诗人。就像去森林里采蘑菇，你才沿着小路走了几步，转个弯，再绕着爆竹柳走几个来回，蹲下身就能发现某个诗人曾在那里写下过某某诗篇。当地的村民们都顶自豪，就算你问一位做树皮鞋的老大爷，他也能大概意思地背上那么一两首。

每当进城的时候，村里的老大娘们还是喜欢和刚认识的人闲侃说曾有哪位哪位鼎鼎大名的诗人来消过夏，来森林里居住过半个秋天，或者曾描绘过这个北方的小村庄。

但也不假，虽然位处僻冷的北方，这里却有比南方更加生动的原始森林，浆果地，随着四季而变化色彩的湖泊们，散落在莽莽林海中的黑黝黝的沼泽地。冷峻的色彩在冬季以及春季之后褪去，接着便是极短暂的夏天以及明朗蔚蓝的秋季一一相信列维坦或是帕乌斯托夫斯基一定会爱上这里。

就像我开头说的，听说这里产诗人，而村里的人们也为诗人们而自豪，当然也愿意挖掘曾和这里有任何关联的诗人的轶闻轶事。每发现一个诗人与这片土地相关的事迹，村民们都会激动很久，以后几个月内的话题可能都围绕这这位诗人，哪怕他毫不知名。

诗人来自哪里？诗人曾在哪里供职，来这片土地做什么？是不是来消夏，或是在火车旅行中路过而对这片土地一见倾心？诗人有没有心上人？有没有曾为哪位姑娘写上那么几首忧伤的小诗？

人们对诗人的一切都好奇。

干了一天的农活，彼得鲁什卡打算到村里的“蚂蚁酒吧"喝他个一杯。他刚进门看到老朋友保尔，刚想挥挥手唤他过来一块儿喝杯酒，保尔就兴冲冲地跑过来死死握住彼得鲁什卡的手。

“您知道吗您知道吗您知道吗，亲爱的朋友！“

“怎么了保夫鲁沙，发生什么天大的事了？”彼得鲁什卡赶忙拉着老朋友保尔坐下。  
“您还不知道么！您知道拉里涅夫·谢德林耶维奇·卡沙米尔吗？”  
“那个老护林员？“  
“对啊，他自从退了役，当护林员已经50多年了。”  
“可他前些阵子不是归西了吗？“

“不不不，您耐心地听我说，”保尔更紧地握住彼得鲁什卡的说，“那个老爷子，护林员拉里涅夫·谢德林耶维奇死后，他孙子，那个秋明来的小伙子来收拾他的遗物。当然，这些还不是最主要的一那个秋明来的小伙子给老头子收拾遗物，然后他在老爷子一直珍藏的一个红漆木盒子里发现了一个老鼻烟壶，可能是古董了；一枚子弹壳，可能是当年老爷子打仗留下的；一些……这还不是主要的！还发现了一些过期的德国烟，还有……”

彼得鲁什卡抱怨道：“诶呀老朋友！您怎么还是那么啰里啰唆的，急死我了！有什么好玩意儿快说啊！”

保尔也发急，干脆闷头灌下一大口伏特加。喝了酒舌头才变直了，这啰嗦的庄稼汉兴奋地说：  
“您别急，我这就说最关键的，包您爱听！秋明来的小伙子还发现了一些手稿，就在老爷子的箱子里。对，手稿，您别怀疑，瞧您点头了！不过这可不是老护林员拉里涅夫的大作，他是个哥萨克，虽然能背上几首普希金，但绝到不了能写文章的境地。那些手稿，大家都怀疑那是一位诗人留下的！曾经到过这里的诗人，可能是老护林员的朋友吧。“

“噢！诗人！”彼得鲁什卡往保尔的方向够了够身子，眼睛也睁大了，嘴角也准备性地提了起来，“请您快给我讲亲爱的保尔·季莫申科耶维奇！究竟是怎样的一些手稿？那诗人叫什么名字？是哪儿来的人？还活着吗？还有……”

这时酒吧老板过来给两人倒酒，接嘴道：  
“上帝知道！那些手稿的署名全都只是‘万尼亚’！连父称都没写。天知道是哪个万尼亚！俄罗斯那么多万尼亚，光咱们村就有五个。两个还在吃奶，两个除了自己的名字和·伏特加'外大字不识一个，还剩一个，好嘛，早就进城当官去了。“

“那到底是谁呢……您已经读了那些手稿了吗？写得美不？”

酒吧老板得意地冲两人点点头，似乎是听到别人在夸赞自己的作品似的。他转身拿出一个旧笔记本，说：“村里人正传看这些手稿呢，喏，现在它们在我这儿。你们想看不？”

想看。两个朋友兴冲冲地从酒吧老板手里捧过这部“新发现的诗人手稿"，摊在桦木桌上就开始翻起来。

正值夏日，天忽然下起暴雨来。雨的声音响起在农舍的屋顶，窗柩，农田，以及森林深处护林人的小屋'泥巴路，以及那片山楂树林外的悬崖。再远，雨的声音就来自群山中那面深深的湖水……

在潮湿泥土的气息中开始了，那个遥远的，遥远的，没有讲出来的故事。  
让我们一起来看看吧，那摊开在雨的气息，桦木桌面上的诗人手稿。

「Y：  
最近医生告诉我，最好到气候很好的威尼斯去休养，要是再长时间地待在北方或者去雨睛不定的伦敦，可能会要了我的命。真是笑话，我干嘛要跑到伦敦去？去吃炸鱼条吗？再说，我为什么要到意大利去？去戴着假面坐小船吗？除了俄罗斯，我哪里都不会去的。我已经哪里都不想去了……

最近总是容易疲惫，我已经不想去参加这个那个的会议了，虽然它们真的非常非常重要。有一天，我忽然觉得我真的太累，累得我只想抛下一切所谓生死攸关的事务，买一张车票，去一个僻静的小村庄。于是我竟然真的那么做了呵呵。

从莫斯科，沿着颠簸的铁路旅程，向北，向北。你知道么，Y？我总是觉得，只有北方，才是我真正的故乡。老实说，故乡，我从来不知道它在什么地方，但我的本能告诉我：

「去北方。」

我来到一个小小的车站，也不知道为什么就下了车。那时已经能看到幽绿色的天狼星升起在海蓝色的穹窿。借着淡淡的月光向远望，夜风吹动林海如同撩动银白色的波浪，而微微泛白的地平线则像环形的歌声，拢抱住群星树林山峦还有这小小的车站。

我知道，就是这里。我想要的，就是这个地方。

我拜访了当地的护林员，老人家很热情地邀请我住下。现在就是在护林员的木桌子上写这些东西，我已经在这里住了3天了。

Y，我喜欢这里，真喜欢。让我想起小时候光着脚丫，在森林中奔跑玩耍的时光。  
万尼亚」

“再给我一被伏特加行不，老朋友？”彼得鲁什卡抬起头对酒吧老板说。

酒吧老板用他一贯的大嗓门对自己柜台附近的妻子喊到：“听到了吗？亲人儿，麻烦再来一杯伏特加！”

“来了来了，你们这些男人啊，一个二个都是酒桶子哼！”老板娘哼地一声，转身倒酒。

“嘘，您们能安静一会儿吗？静静地看！别两秒就打断一次喊着要喝酒。您要再破坏气氛，我就不和您一块儿看了！”本来专心看手稿的保尔被彼得鲁什卡打断了，有些愤愤地说。

彼得鲁什卡赔罪性地拍拍后脑勺笑笑：“再也不了！不喝酒，不喝酒！对，专心看诗人。

老板和老板娘对望了一阵，一同耸了耸肩。难得这群连《真理报》都不敢兴趣的庄稼汉会对诗人这么感兴趣。老板娘抬眼望了望窗外。

“暴雨又来了啊……“  
老板皱皱大鼻子，大声嗅了嗅，摆摆手，“这种暴雨是森林唤来的，等它们喝够了雨就停了。“

「Y：  
“我国北方的夏季不过是对南方的夏季的拙劣模仿，一转眼就过去了”我不记得是哪一位文学家曾写了这个句子。不过我倒觉得这句话妙得很。我有没有在夏天的时候帶你来过俄罗斯的北方? 最近脑子老是发晕,而且总是头疼。我希望他们那些家伙(包括医生)永远找不到我再哪里,不然我真怕他们又胡言乱语什么“这样下去病情会恶化‘，‘必须怎样怎样……’我真受够了那些夸夸其谈的家伙们（包括医生），成天伊万长，伊万短的，像一群苍蝇嗡嗡地在旁边转，难怪我头疼越来越厉害。诶！怎么说起这些讨厌的事情呢？我本来是想和你说说北方的夏天的！

言归正传，我有没有曾在夏天的时候带你来过俄罗斯北部呢，我真的不记得了，或许我们去过南部，高加索或者什么其他的地方。

亲爱的朋友，你住在太靠南的地方，不知道更北的地方那种特别的美。

我喜欢天还没亮就出门，等天完全黑下去才回到小屋。“这样长时间的运动对你目前的身体大有害处"，要是那些医生们知道了，保准这样说。

天还黑的厉害的时候我就已经醒了，不过我得在床边坐一会儿等晕眩感和头疼减缓一点儿才能站起来。早餐喝一小杯伏特加我就出门了。我一般只带匕首，并不带猎枪。

夏天的森林黎明前湿气很重，地面上半腐烂的叶片与泥土都湿漉漉，软趴趴的。我能感觉到阴沉的湿气就像黑夜有了质量，用凉冰冰的指尖抚摸着你的面颊，脖颈。

当双眼渐渐适应了黑暗，夜色就亮了起来。如果你看到远处林木间有什么东西微微泛着浅薄的银白色，步履款款地行走着，你可能会以为那是冬将军的幽灵。但其实那是雾的形体，对，当渐白微混入马上就会消散的岚雾里，雾就被赋予了短暂的形体。我一开始时候还试图去追逐过那些轻盈的幽灵，但后来想到它们其实是雾，自己都不禁笑话自己了。如果你看到远处夜色大地星星零零散落着碎银，亲爱的朋友，那其是长在松树脚下的白蘑菇们在夜色里洋洋得意。如果是可以吃的蘑菇，我就把它们装进我腰带上系着的牛皮袋，晚上回去的时候煮蘑菇汤。

走着走着，你会发现森林在蒙蒙亮的寂静中呼吸着。对，那种缓慢又悠长的风在林木树梢间游走。我曾是个好战士也是好猎人，走起路来可以悄无声息，于是我静静地听，听渐渐醒来的森林，听第一只醒来的鸟儿啁啾一声试试嗓音，听远处小小的野兽匆匆跑过树荫。

不一会儿，光芒就已经满灌大地森林，一切都从阴冷中苏醒，变得喧闹……

抱歉我拙劣的文笔无法把那种美更好地再现，请相信，那种感觉真的比我能描述的美一万倍。

我穿过一片枞树林，采了一朵路边的蘑菇，走了一会儿实在累了便坐在一个树桩上休息，这个树桩可能是专门为路过的人们歇脚而留的。刚刚路过一汪泉水，泉边放了一个瓢，应该是农人留下来给过路人舀水喝的吧。坐在树桩上，我发现林间这条细小的泥巴路上有各种脚印儿。有孩子赤着脚丫子跑过的脚印，有看似猎人留下的厚重鞋印，猎犬的脚印，似乎还有獾或其他什么小动物留下的。这样一条在浆果从与野草灌木间隐隐约约的小路，一直向着更深处的森林一一我想起来曾经我们很困难的时候，你老是说，“走的人多了，便成了路”。我大约知道那是一位你喜欢的作家说的。“路是人走出来的"，那个时候你总是这样说。管他再怎么困难，那个时候的我们都一路向前。向着无人的旷野，背对着世界。

可是路总有一天会到尽头，不是吗？

一定会到尽头的，世界上所有的路……  
休息了一刻钟，等头痛过去，我又起身向着森林中的小路走走着走着，我听到轻巧的脚步声。我忽然回头，以为你会在这里，在我们的道路上。但当我回头，我只看到了一直赭色的鹿竖起耳朵净圆了眼睛盯着我，还没等我叹气，它就已经飞快轻捷地跑向远处的树林。

万尼亚」

「Y：  
今天正午的时候我坐在一棵柳树下休息，打算等头疼过去后到森林西边的沼泽去。因为之前到村里去，村里的女人们都说那沼泽是油亮亮的黑色的，人一脚踩下去就是深深一个脚印儿，但脚印很快就会咕嘟嘟注满了水。听说那里有不少鱼可钓，不过因为太偏远，人们一般都不到哪儿去。我很想去那里看看，于是一大早就切下一块大列巴塞在牛皮袋里，带上一瓶伏特加和猎枪出发了。

可我一直走到中午都还没到，而且头疼得厉害，就在柳树下歇息。

这个时候我看到不远处有个小姑娘在采蘑菇。小小的孩子，可能七八岁的样子。一头漂亮的浅色头发扎成两个辫子，走路的时候辫子就在小小的肩上蹦蹦跳跳的。她没有看到我，只是忙着采蘑菇。

她回过头喊一声，“万尼亚你快点儿！再不跟上来我就把你一个人留在森林里！”这时，一个大约两岁的小家伙才呼哧呼哧地跑向他的小姐姐。嘿，和我同名的小家伙。

“是阿盖莎你走得太快了！哼！”那叫伊万的小家伙愤愤地搓搓沾满泥巴的脚丫。

“我是跟着蘑菇走的，是蘑菇走得太快了！”小姑娘高傲地尖声说，“你们死男人就是没用！”那个样子应该是在学村子里的女人们，看起来真是好玩。我捂住嘴笑笑，但一不小心就咳出了声。

“你听！蘑菇咳嗽了！”小男孩儿瞪大了祖母绿色的眼睛。

小姑娘一转头看到了我，嗖地一下拉着小男孩儿躲到了松树后面。

我笑笑，开始自顾自地大声讲起“小熊采蘑菇"的故事。讲了一会儿，我停了停，看到两个小家伙已经乖乖地坐在离我不远处的草地上听故事。

“别停啊！快给万尼亚讲后来小熊怎么了？”叫伊万的小家伙嘟着嘴，嚷嚷道。

我接着给小家伙们讲故事。当然，都是我乱编的哈哈。遇到了小黑猫，两个小动物最后幸福快乐地生活在一起这样的，到最后完全把“蘑菇''给忘了。

“您是一位诗人吗？”小姑娘问我，已经完全不怕我了。

我笑笑说：“我是一个伊万。“

“哼！你才不是我呢！“小男孩生气地鼓起两腮。

“你这个傻子，人家和你同名有什么不行，你这个笨蛋万尼亚！”小姑娘在自己的弟弟脑袋上拍一下。“听您的口音，您不是村里人？为什么来这里呢？”小姑娘问。

我说：“因为我快死了啊。“

小姑娘诶呀一声捂住嘴，而那小小的万尼亚嘟着嘴说：“这儿不卖去那里的火车票，您去别的地方问问吧。”结果又是被姐姐拍了脑袋。

“你们吃列巴吗？”我把列巴拿出来，给孩子们吃了，我自己喝伏特加就行了。那小万尼亚也想喝，结果被他姐姐拧了耳朵。嘿嘿，看到他们，我想起我小时候和姐姐在一起的日子。

吃完了，我摘下柳叶教他们吹柳叶笛。咻咻地响，咻咻。大柳树下，我和一对小姐弟在吹柳叶笛。阳光将柳条在风中的影子绘在绿油油的草地上，那影子就像流动的波纹。咻咻，咻咻，我们在吹柳叶笛，柳条也一齐咻咻地歌唱。  
万尼亚」

“诶呀！我认识那个小姑娘阿盖莎，那是隔壁村的一……"彼得鲁什卡兴奋地叫道。

“欸，等我去解个手回来接着看。”保尔起身。

这时候一个人从大雨中冲进“蚂蚁酒吧"，气呼呼地说了一句难听的话，丢开还在滴水的帽子就开始嘀嘀沥沥地拧衣角。“真是苦了我了！您瞧，颜料都湿得不成样子了！之前看天气好想到写生，颜料什么的刚准备好，这突然的雨就来了，给我跑得啊……”这是省城里来的一位画家，听说也算小有名气。

“是是是，苦了您呐，亲爱的阿廖沙·谢尔盖耶维奇。来一杯，犒劳犒劳您。“  
酒吧老板拍拍画家的肩，弄湿了手，就在自己衣摆上揩揩。

“我回来了。”保尔说，坐回原位。  
“雨大吗？”老板娘给画家端来酒。  
画家拧拧自己的胡子，水珠就沿着他的手指又流进袖口里。他鼓起眼睛哼地说：“您看我不就知道了！”

「Y：  
我住在老护林人的小屋里。天气好的时候，我就到森林中或是其他什么地方漫步，心情好的话就带上猎枪去打猎。如果遇上了夏天的大雷暴，我和老护林员就在屋子里聊聊天，从陀思妥耶夫斯基到怎么用石片给野兔扒皮，我们什么都聊。他是个很好的人，尽管我尽量不让别人看出我有病，但他其实很清楚。他说，我能来真是很好，晚上聊天多个伴儿，他和门前的那些老榆树们都很高兴。我出去打猎，我们就吃野味，我去钓鱼，我吃煮鱼，有时也吃土豆炖蘑菇。他说我能来真的很好。

他问我会不会背普希金。我就朗诵《暴风雨》给他听，海浪暴风与岩石上的姑娘。他听得很入情，接着就讲起他年轻时曾爱过一个姑娘，送给她一盆凤尾兰，也为她写过那么几首蹩脚的诗。

“诶，那个时候真是穷的叮当响，但还是拼命攒钱想请那姑娘去看戏。”他说完就沉默了，静静地凝视着壁炉噼噼啪啪的火焰，想着想着，淌下一两颗老泪来。我们便换个话题。

我们聊用什么饵料钓鱼最好，聊沙俄时代的老爷们，也聊革命年代的伙食。真是，什么话题都聊。

他问我从哪里来。我说，您已经问过至少4遍了，我从莫斯科来。

他就笑话自己的老迷糊似地拍拍脑袋。

“您不喜欢莫斯科吗，伊万？“

“我当然爱她，可我累了……您知道吗？待在那里有太多……“

“那为什么不去列宁格勒？我小时候就看果戈理的《涅瓦大街》，看这些那些的诗人作家们描写两都。可惜除了上前线我路过那里，都没真正去过。”老护林人在削土豆。想了一会儿，他补充道：“不过我外甥在列宁格勒供职，倒是邀请我去哪儿养老。“

“那您为什么不去呢？”我反问他。

他眯眼想想，一边削土豆皮一边说：“半截身子入土的人啦，只想和大自然母亲一起清清静静的。苏联人爱他们的大自然就像他们爱苏维埃。”

他瞅瞅我，又说：“您啊，小伙子，二十出头的年岁大有作为，不适合在乡下闷着。“

我说：“那我这个就差请牧师的家伙，岂不是更应该和大自然在一起？”

说完，我们哈哈地大笑，屋外雷声四起。

最后，我们聊到了你。真是奇妙……我明明……不打算和任何人再说起你的。

“嗯，中国人？我小时候老祖母说，中国人砌了很长很长的墙，然后在墙里一起喝茶，”他顿了顿，问我，“中国人喝茶都不放糖，是吗？”看我点点头，老爷子一副得意的样子。可我想到我们曾经一起喝茶，我告诉你俄罗斯人怎么喝茶，你接过我泡的茶才喝了一口就皱起了眉头。你得意地说，正宗地喝茶应该是这样的。喝了你泡到茶，我也皱皱眉，伸手就去够糖，接过被你狠狠地敲了敲脑门。我久久地想着那时的我们。

“英国人的茶不好喝，真的，”老护林员想了想接着说，“还是该买中国人的茶，真的。”

他低着头削土豆，觉得我很久没说话，就抬眼看看我的脸：“你怎么了，万尼亚？”

“不……只是想起了很久，很久以前的事……”我这样说。

屋外的暴雨依旧没有要停的样子，雷声从远处的山谷响到不远处的教堂。那种轰轰声像巨大的车轮呼啸着滚过天庭，一直一直在北方的夏季响个不停。  
万尼亚」

“诶呀……真是……你们说这个万尼亚为什么不把这些写给那个什么‘Y’的信给寄了啊？”彼得鲁什卡摸摸脑袋。

“您没看出来那个‘Y’应该是个中国人吗！”酒吧老板娘一边擦木桌一边说道。

“亲人儿，俄罗斯的邮局不是不能给中国人寄信的。”酒吧老板笑笑。

“哼！“那个画家拧拧自己湿得滴水的帽子，又拧拧胡子，高声说道：“我看您们啊，纯属小题大做！不就是发现了一些没被寄出去的书信吗？至于诗人长，诗人短的吗？再说了……”但他很快发现没人在听他说话，便气鼓鼓地继续拧干自己的衣物了。

“喂，您看，诗人伊万还画了画咧！”负责翻页的保尔笑道。

“哦哦哦！我看看！”画家笨重地跑过来，够头看了看，笑道，“嘿！小孩画的似的。

不过除了他，大家都没笑。

那是一幅彩色铅笔画，颜色已经很淡了。

画的是倒映着蓝天的湖水，水中映着雁群远去的身影。湖边有一条小船，一个码头。岸上是在风中起舞的花野草地，一条小路从湖边通往一座远处的红顶的房子。侧柏林像绿色的火焰般向着地平线涌去。

而画的背面用蓝色的彩色铅笔写着：  
“可是我会把一切都忘掉，只记得芳草和麦穗间的那条小道。”

「Y：  
有时候我会想，为什么要有记忆呢？

那么多那么多的记忆，没有尽头一一为什么不论是苦痛的回忆，还是幸福的回忆，人们都认为它们是珍贵的呢？

是不是因为，那是人在面对死亡时能带走的东西。是因为有了记忆，人面对死亡，就不会那么孤单了吧。

那么，我会记得什么呢？会记得差点刺穿我胸膛的仇敌吗？会记得战争中死去的战友和神明吗？会记得我的姐姐妹妹吗？会记得在柳树抽条时归来的燕子吗？会记得茫茫雪原里那一串消失在天际的脚印吗？

对于我，会有什么样的记忆，陪伴着我死去呢？

在西边有一片山楂树林，我喜欢那里。我已经看着山楂花开谢了一个轮回，那么接下来，就是等待山楂果火红的季节。但我想可能我不能再在这里呆多久了，我再不回去，他们该发全国告令了嘿。但我偏不，我喜欢这里，我愿意呆在这里。有时我会成天成天地坐在山楂树下，看着太阳东升西落，朝霞是橘子色而晚霞是鸽血色，看着启明星像浪尖般升起。我在那里唱歌，唱《山楂树》，唱《喀秋莎》，唱《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，唱很多很多……这会让我想起我们曾经漫步在暮色中的白桦林，我唱着歌，你不作声只是静静地听。

我觉得，似乎我们曾相处的时候我唱了太多歌给你听。真的很多，不是么……

我坐在山楂树林里唱歌，有时唱着唱着就睡着了（最近脑袋越来越容易困顿，可能是头疼加重的缘故吧）。睡着了，就梦见你坐在我身边，皱着眉头说，随便在外面睡觉会感冒的。我愣愣，笑起来，如果感冒了却能看到你，倒是很开心！

从来都是头笨熊！你敲敲我的脑袋。

可我真的好累了，让我睡一会儿吧，耀……我说。我没骗你，我觉得我真的连眼睛都睁不开了。

你再次皱皱眉，说：“那就靠着我睡吧。“  
真的可以吗？我问。

有什么不行的？你说。  
嗯。

我做过一个梦，梦到我在山楂树林里遇到你。我很困，你说让我靠着你睡吧。于是，我就靠着你，沉沉地睡去。

“不论多久，都像个大孩子似的。”在梦里，你敲敲我的脑袋，笑了。  
我很久很久没睡得这么香了。既没有梦见我时常梦见的那些可怕的东西，也没梦见鲜血与打不完的仗或是勾心斗角反目成仇。

可是当我醒了，已经是黄昏了，我才发现这里只有落一地的山楂花。只有晚霞，只有风呜呜穿过树林，只有我一个人呆呆地坐在山楂树下，不知所措。

我头很痛，我咳个不停，或许是睡觉的时候着凉了？不该啊，我觉得靠着你睡觉温暖又安心。

忽然，我喊了一声你的名字。有多久，我没提起你的名字了？我等着，等着森林中有人回应。可我只听见风声、归巢的乌鸦和松鸡。

我祈祷，祈求上天应一声那个名字，但只有山谷间的回音来应。  
我又喊了一声你的名字。

于是不知道为什么，我开始奔跑——  
我开始奔跑。踩碎了鲜红的蛇果与草莓，跑过一片茂密的枞树林惊起一片鸦群，我听到风驰骋在山林，在我斗边呜呜地低语。快些，再快些！我穿过密林间漏下的琥珀色光柱，我跑过那几棵枯死的柳树，我越过被霞染的金色溪流，我远远地望见陌生的农舍与村庄，我不断地奔跑，向着我被呼唤的地方……

我觉得体力越来越不支，双腿越来越沉，头脑也发昏。如果是当年的我，一定会笑话跑了这么点儿路就要倒下去的窝囊废吧。

可是我觉得……路马上就要到尽头了，真的，耀。一切都会有尽头，而我的路已经能看得到尽头。

或许我只是想跑一跑，看看你会不会在那里？

也或许，我只是累了，想要提前到那里歇口气？

不管是怎样，我都知道，马上就要结束了，一切都将落幕了。当太阳落下去，当鸽血色的晚霞褪去，夜就会来临。

我跑啊，跑。想到自己小时候也曾这样飞奔着跑过西伯利亚的原野，跑过雪撬铃铛响起的小坡与结冰的湖面一一小时候的万尼亚不知疲惫，跑啊跑，再不跑快一占玩捉迷藏就要被当鬼的姐姐抓到了。

快跑，万尼亚！快跑，快跑，万尼亚。

最后，我来到了森林后的一个悬崖。

悬崖上的风很大。那些风究竟来自什么地方呢，自看不见的地平线之下升起，游走过平原，田野，远处的城市街巷，一直吹向悬崖。

我伫立在悬崖上。远远地，俯瞰田野，小丘，与陌生又遥远的城市。我就这样，久久地伫立在悬崖上。

每当我闭上眼，我就听到潮水声。远远地，从哪里来的潮水声呢？我似乎听到无数贝壳在潮汐中旋流，转移，与海底的沙石磨得咔咔作响，就像某种盛大的葬礼进行曲。

这里究竟是哪里？是梦吗？是某个疯狂大脑中滋生的幻想吗？

我望向悬崖下那片陌生的大地。  
阴郁的天垂与原野啊。

我到底在哪里呢？既然是在悬崖上，那为什么能听到海潮的声？难道是我的幻听？或者这一切都是梦境？

不，还有别的声音。我仔细听。是军乐队，从很远的地方传来节奏奇怪的《葬礼进行曲》。我望向乐声的方向——

是行走在原野上的送葬队伍。  
漫长的葬礼，如同潮湿细雨中庄严绽放的黑色大丽花。

手端圣水的神父三步一停，走在盛开着蒲公英的旷野。身后，便是浩大的送葬队伍……

天边的暮色达到了黄金色的高潮，铺散在一望无际的大地荒原。远看，莽莽雪原中的送葬队伍就像原野上仅有的一行诗句，凝重而微茫。

耀，或许万尼亚是来到了世界的尽头吧。  
这该是多么遥远的地方啊。

于是，我阖上双眼，深呼吸，张开双臂……  
一瞬间，全世界的风仿佛都在向悬崖流淌聚集。黑暗中，我又听到潮声，响起在身后山楂树林。

万尼亚」

“完了……？”画家问。  
“嘘，后面还有一些！”保尔说。

「护林员的手记]

那个叫伊万的年轻人匆匆地就离开了，说是首都来的人找到了他，让他一定回去情况十万火急。

他什么东西都没带走就回莫斯科了，不过他也没带什么来。不过为了清查他暂寄在我这里的东西而特记此手记，以便来日归还。

德国1930年制的猎枪一柄（包括7枚子弹）  
苏联红伏特加半瓶  
蒲宁诗集一册  
此笔记本

以上

护林员 拉里涅夫·谢德林耶维奇卡沙米尔  
1991年8月5日

“完了。”酒吧老板点点头。

“这是个1991年的故事？”  
“您有眼睛能看到老护林员写下的日期，除非他说谎，噢愿他上天堂。“

“那诗人呢？他死了吗？他好像有很严重的病是不是？他写信给的那个人是他曾经的恋人吗？两个人后来又重逢了吗？还有……”

“天知道！保尔摊开手说。

蚂蚁酒吧里的人们相互望了望，沉默了很久。

忽然，外面有个小男孩大喊了一声：

“雨停啦——！“

于是人们就各干各的事去了，暂时忘掉了这个他们以为是诗人的万尼亚。  
至于以后的事，那就是一个新的故事了。

向陀思妥耶夫斯基、屠格涅夫及帕乌斯托夫斯基致敬

End  
文：卡洛亚洛  
BGM:Ahce/f111ku


End file.
